The New World (TLITD)
This is the second episode of The Light In The Darkness Story Sarah and Leo wake up. Ryan stands in front of them. “It’s time to start training,” Ryan states, “Follow me.” The two then followed Ryan to a beach. “I just want to do your training in a place where we will cause the least amount of damage,” Ryan states. “OK, Ryan,” Leo replies. “Good, and it’s time for you guys to learn how to scavenge for supplies,” Ryan states. “How are we going to do that?” Sarah asks. “There are four boxes scattered around here,” Ryan answers, “They each contain valuable items. I want you to find the boxes and use these keys to open the them to collect the loot inside.” Ryan then hands them the keys. “Let’s go find those boxes,” Sarah states. Sarah and Leo then searched the beach for the boxes. They eventually found one near the edge. “Let’s see what’s in this one,” Leo states. He opens it, revealing some canned food. “At least it’s better than nothing,” Sarah states. “We need to find the other three boxes,” Leo replies. They then search for the second box. They found it near the water. Leo turns around and he sees a teenage boy hold him at gunpoint. “Who are you?” The boy asks. “I’m Leo. Me and my girlfriend Sarah are learning how to scavenge for supplies,” Leo answers. “I’m Carl. I got lost and I eventually found myself on this beach,” Carl replies. “How old are you?” Leo asks. “I’m thirteen,” Carl answers. “That’s young,” Leo replies. Leo then opens the box, revealing ammunition. “Now, there’s two more,” Leo states. “I think I’m standing on something,” Carl replies. “I bet that it’s a box,” Leo states. “Yeah,” Carl replies. Carl then moves out of the way as Leo started to dig where Carl was standing. He unearthed it. He then opened it to reveal more canned food. “Well, that leaves one left,” Leo states. “Where could it be?” Sarah asks. “I don’t know,” Leo answers. “I see some object out on that ledge,” Carl states. “Good thinking, kid,” Leo states. Leo then ruffles Carl’s hair. They run and find the box. They open it, only to find more ammo. Ryan then walks up to congratulate them. “You did it. You guys proved that you are somewhat capable of scavenging for supplies,” Ryan states, “But you guys may need more practice. Also, who’s the kid?” “This is Carl,” Sarah answers. “Hi,” Carl states. “Well, it’s time for you guys to practice shooting,” Ryan states. “All right,” Leo replies. Sarah, Leo, Ryan, and Carl walk over to the shooting range. “Sarah, grab this weapon,” Ryan states. Sarah grabs the pistol. “Now, hit the targets,” Ryan states. The targets were four milk jugs placed on wooden boards. A propane tank lay beyond the targets. “Also, don’t hit that propane tank,” Ryan states, “It will attract walkers to this area.” “All right, Ryan,” Sarah replies. Sarah fires and hits the targets. “I did it,” Sarah states. “Nice work. But, you might need some work,” Ryan states. “It’s now my turn,” Leo states. Leo walks over to the fighting range. He grabs the gun, and he fires at one target. He then misses and with his third bullet, he hits the propane tank. The propane tank then explodes. “Oh no,” Ryan states. Walkers then begin to surround the group. Ryan kills several walkers. Leo, Carl, and Sarah got in the action and started killing walkers. “Maybe you’re not such an inept combatant after all,” Ryan states. “Thanks,” Leo replies. An unnamed woman then kills the rest of the walkers with a machine gun. “Oh my god,” Leo states, “It’s Madela DuBois.” “Madela DuBois?” Sarah replies, “As in, the actress?” Madela then walks towards them. “Yes,” Madela states. “I never thought that I would actually meet you,” Leo replies. “I know,” Madela replies, “I was just passing by and then I saw this.” “You’re gonna need more training,” Ryan states, “Now, it’s time to rest.” Cast *Sarah *Leo *Isabel *Ryan Bates *Madela DuBois *Carl Grimes Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Madela DuBois. *First appearance of Carl Grimes.